


Ernst Gräfenberg

by Breeshark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeshark/pseuds/Breeshark
Summary: Peridot tries to be dominate...it doesn't pan out.





	Ernst Gräfenberg

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a smut machine. Must be this new cold medicine haha 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lapis’ finger nails dug into Peridot’s back right below her shoulder blades making the girl on top of her gasp. Peridot kept her steady rhythm of thrusting two fingers into her girlfriend using her thigh as leverage to go in deeper. Peridot grimaced as she felt the skin on her back tear open again under Lapis’ death hold grip. Lapis threw her head back onto her pillows exposing her neck for Peridot to nibble on. 

“That feels amazing!” Lapis exclaimed through heavy moans. 

Lapis felt Peridot smirk against her neck as she made slow circles down to her collarbone. Peridot curled her fingers inside her girlfriend making Lapis’ hips buck and another heady moan escape her lips. 

“Right there!” Lapis gasped, she dragged her nails all the way down Peridot’s back. 

Peridot lifted her head slightly so she could lick Lapis’ jaw. “That is the G spot, located behind the clitoris.” Peridot mumbled mostly to herself as if repeating vocab words for school. “But that is its common name its real name is the Gräfenberg spot.” Peridot paused as she wiggled her fingers against the said Gräfenberg spot. “It is named after its founder Ernst Gräfenberg.” 

Lapis gasped as Peridot plunged in deeper, “Just fuck me.” 

Peridot let out a breath of frustration at Lapis’ lack of interest in history. She bit down on Lapis’s neck this time with more force than pleasure. 

“I just want you to focus on me not repeat a history lesson.” Lapis hissed as Peridot pulled her teeth away. “I promise to listen to the whole story after.” 

Peridot leaned down to lightly suck on one of Lapis’s hard nipples. “Liar,” Peridot mumbled against Lapis’ breast. 

Lapis’s hands slid up Peridot back and into her sweaty hair tangling her fingers in the blonde locks. She urged Peridot on pushing her head down further. 

“I’m close,” Lapis moaned her legs tangling with Peridot’s pushing the girl closer to her. 

Peridot moved in to kiss Lapis their kiss sloppy. Lapis slid her tongue in Peridot’s awaiting mouth rubbing against the sweet taste of Peridot. 

“I think I love you,” Lapis mumbled as her ecstasy slowly climbed higher and higher. 

Peridot paused from her thrusting. “You really want to tell me something like that now?” Peridot replied her breath ragged from the effort of thrusting her fingers into Lapis. “How can I take that as a sincere comment when I’m knuckle deep in you?” Peridot said her cheeks flushed with color at realizing her vulgar comment. 

Lapis let out a soft laugh, “I love when you talk dirty to me.” 

Peridot resumed her thrusting into her girlfriend making the other girl squirm and moan beneath her. She kept her speed up not giving Lapis a chance to talk again. Only moans escaped from Lapis’ mouth. Finally Lapis cried out as she came her inner walls tightening against Peridot’s fingers. Peridot pulled her fingers out when the slow throb inside Lapis stopped and examined the slick moisture on her fingers. Normally she just wiped it on Lapis’ thigh and Lapis was always in too much bliss to notice. But now Peridot brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them once tasting the flavor they had. It was salty but not too salty, it was pleasant she thought. 

“What are you doing?” Lapis asked sitting up to see what Peridot was doing. 

Peridot rested on Lapis’s thighs her fingers frozen at her lips as she was caught in the act. Lapis just gave a sexy smirk and sat up all the way to meet Peridot. Their thighs overlapping each other, Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot’s midsection to keep balance. 

“Do you like it?” Lapis asked. She lightly pushed Peridot’s fingers out of the way and kissed the curious girl. When their lips parted Lapis took Peridot fingers and sucked the rest of the slickness off of them. “Well do you?”

Peridot looked away shyly her face bright red. “Yes.” 

Lapis grinned at her victory and pulled Peridot back down on top of her. Her hands resting on Peridot’s naked butt, their lips met again with renewed passion. Peridot pulled away briefly to look at Lapis. 

“Do you mean it?” Peridot asked their noses only inches away. 

Lapis squeezed Peridot’s butt cheeks and smirked closing the distance between them to kiss. “What are you talking about?” Lapis teased.

Peridot looked away burying her face in Lapis neck. “You said you love me?” 

“Oh that! I said I think I love you.” Lapis said with a small laugh she ran her hands up Peridot back. 

“Stop teasing me, I just gave you an orgasm.” Peridot mumbled against Lapis’s neck. 

Lapis pushed on Peridot’s shoulders so she could face the other girl. “I love you Peridot Diamond, I love you more than anything.” 

Peridot leaned forward to kiss Lapis. Peridot made her way down Lapis’ body kissing in between her breasts, leaving a hickey on her ribs and then she nibbled on a hip.

“What are you doing?” Lapis asked as Peridot paused, her face hovering between Lapis’s legs. 

Peridot didn’t answer she griped Lapis’s legs and leaned her face forward but then pulled back. “I can’t get a good angle this way.” Peridot mumbled sounding frustrated. 

“What are you trying to do?” Lapis asked leaning forward to see Peridot eyeing in-between her legs. “Have you never done this before?” Lapis asked realizing Peridot’s issue.

“Well my research showed one woman sitting on the face of the other.” Peridot mumbled then looked up realizing she said too much. 

“Were you watching porn?” Lapis replied with a laugh. “Peridot Diamond, straight laced as it gets was watching porn!” 

Peridot wouldn’t allow Lapis’ mocking of her research ruin this moment. She grabbed Lapis’ legs and placed them on her shoulders so she could get a better angle. Her tongue lightly licked Lapis’ soaked outer lips before plunging her tongue into her girlfriend. That was how she was supposed to do it right? Lapis let out a cry of delight. She must be doing it right. Peridot struggled and her jaw strained to slip her tongue past the tight ring of muscles at Lapis’ entrance. Hands tangled in her blonde hair and then yanked her face up briefly before shoving her face down onto Lapis’ clit. 

“Your tongue is nice but I recommend sucking on that, porn isn’t always accurate.” Lapis commented. 

Peridot didn’t want to submit to Lapis she was trying to be the dominate one for once. But she followed directions and sucked in the hard bud of Lapis’ clit. With her tongue she was able to flick across the slick nub before sealing her lips around it and sucking hard. “Peridot! Yes!” Lapis screamed. Peridot kept to her work of bobbing her head sucking on that little nub. Peridot realized she had two free hands and used one to snake up to grab a full breast and the other to insert two fingers into Lapis without warning. Lapis’ heels dug into her back and Peridot knew besides the claw marks she’d have bruises now too. 

Working her fingers into Lapis wasn’t hard her girlfriend was soaked and adding another finger just made Lapis press her face down harder onto her clit. Peridot could tell Lapis was close, her breathing became heavy and she could only speak every other word. Her inner walls fluttered around Peridot’s fingers and clenched around them to drag her in further. Lapis fisted her hand into Peridot’s hair and she was pressed down harder and Peridot feared she wouldn’t be able to breathe but then she heard the tell-tale scream that Lapis had come. Peridot’s fingers were soaked when she slipped them out and she was finally able to sit up now that Lapis was forcing her down. 

“Are you going to lick them?” Lapis asked watching the way Peridot eyed her fingers. Peridot’s freckled cheeks flushed and she shook her head. Lapis grabbed Peridot’s wrist and brought the fingers to her mouth and sucked them in curling her tongue around each finger making sure she cleaned them off. 

Peridot thought she’d pass out with the way Lapis just used her tongue. How could her blue haired girlfriend be so experienced? She bested her at every turn. 

“Peri, if you ever want to do research isn’t fieldwork the best way to go?” Lapis asked wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Hmpf, you didn’t seem to mind my research before.” Peridot crossed her arms over her chest but it made the skin on her back ache and she cried out. “Shit, Lazuli what did you do to me?” 

“Don’t be a baby, come here and let me look.” Lapis pulled Peridot down into her lap and fingers danced over the skin of Peridot’s back. “Okay maybe it’s bad…” 

“Lapis!” 

“I’ll take care of you, baby. You know I will.” Lapis cooed she ran her fingers through Peridot’s hair. “I’ll get some ice. Lapis went to get up but Peridot stopped her. “You used all the ice when…” Peridot froze remembering exactly what Lapis has used the ice for. “We only have frozen peas.” Peridot finished.

“Oh right, we should play with ice again!” Lapis giggled. 

“Just hold me, don’t move.” Peridot sighed. So Lapis listened and she hummed to herself as she ran her fingers through Peridot’s slickened hair and down to her neck occasionally massaging the tight muscles there. Peridot always fell asleep with Lapis did this, and this time was no different.   
“I love you,” Lapis whispered as Peridot drifted off.


End file.
